


Adult CoCo and The Bentley - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale

by Blackrayvn



Series: Ineffable_December_2020 [3]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Aziraphale has been waiting long enough to wake the snake, and there is decorating that needs to be done.  realizing his forgetting the decorations and the Bentley, a miracle happens.  CoCo is served, but not the normal type, as Crowley said, Where's The Adult CoCo
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/The Bentley/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable_December_2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043508
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	Adult CoCo and The Bentley - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

> No Triggers
> 
> Just Fluff

**December day Three - CoCo - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale**

_Adult CoCo and The Bentley_

**[December Day 3- CoC0, Click for music](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi7FER6Qz3xOGdyvh3kcFBN2) **

Aziraphale had been awake for hours, looking out the window as the snow continued to fall around their cottage. Every once in a while, Aziraphale felt the cottage shiver, preceded by snow falling off the roof of their house. Aziraphale had waited long enough; it was time to wake the snake.

Giving the cottage a loving tap as he walked through the rooms, singing and twirling here and there. The snow catching his attention, and then he'd stop and look at the bare tree. This wouldn't do.

Reaching the bedroom, Aziraphale looked in on his love, smiling; he sighed, how he had loved Crowley for so long. This month out of them all was going to be his favorite; even after October, he would always remember their first real December together.

Ever so silently, or so he thought, Aziraphale made it to the bed, ready to pounce. Before he could do anything, the snake struck, grabbing his wrists and pulling Aziraphale back under the covers where it was warm.

"It's early, angel."

"Oh, Crowley, it isn't; it's after eight."

"At night?"

"O-oh Crowley, of course not, it's morning! We need to decorate!"

Crowley nuzzled his way into Aziraphale's neck, inhaling deeply.

"Angel, how is it that this time of year you smell like Christmas?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cinnamon, nutmeg, vanilla, cookies...how do you smell like freshly baked cookies?"

Aziraphale giggled, feeling Crowley's breath against his neck. Pulling the blankets firmly over them, Aziraphale kissed Crowley into the next week. Taking his moment to break free of Crowley's grasp, he stood at the side of the bed. Barely dodging the hand that tried to capture him.

"Come on, you wily serpent, it's decorating time!"

"Grrrr, okay angel, let me get up."

Aziraphale leaned his weight on one foot as he watched a falsely acting grumpy snake; he saw the smile tugging at the corners of Crowley's mouth. Though as Crowley stood up, Aziraphale remembered that Crowley was entirely in the nuddy.

"O-oh, umm, Crowley?"

Crowley looked down at himself and shrugged Aziraphale's fake embarrassment away.

"Nothing you haven't seen, tasted, touched..."

Crowley sauntered around Aziraphale, who was now entirely red. Enjoying himself a bit too much as he dragged a finger over the back of Aziraphale's shoulders. Aziraphale sighed, catching Crowley's hand in his own, pulling him to him, kissing Crowley soundly.

"My dear, decorating first! I want the stars in the cottage!"

Knowing he was thoroughly defeated, Crowley nodded, letting his smile grace his face. With a snap, Crowley was in the most comfortable clothing Aziraphale had ever seen him in.

"Well, that's new Crowley!"

"Wot?"

"You're in sweat pants! I don't think I have ever seen you in them."

"You've seen me in far less angel."

Aziraphale rolled his eyes at him.

"You are encourageable, my dear."

"Yes, encourage me later."

Crowley waggled his eyebrows as Aziraphale pointed towards the very bare tree. Defeated, Crowley walked over to the tree; raising his hand, Crowley went to snap the decorating done. Before his fingertips touched, Aziraphale had taken his hand, lowering it.

"Let's do this together, not with a miracle, maybe start a tradition?"

Crowley hadn't thought of that, but as he wrapped his fingers with Aziraphale's, he nodded. Looking back at the blank canvas of a tree, he raised a single finger.

"Okay, but I get to make stars happen inside."

"Yes, my dear, anything you like."

Crowley heard Aziraphale snap his fingers, and a few boxes miraculously appeared. Aziraphale smirked, feeling the stare he was getting from Crowley; he dared a glance over at Crowley's face and proceeded to start laughing.

"What, my dear, you look positively put out!"

"You said, but...why...I just...ngk!"

Aziraphale let the thoughts come to a close in Crowley's mind, realizing having him put together a cohesive sentence was not in his realm of available speech. Sighing, Aziraphale turned to Crowley, booping his nose with a playful smirk.

"I forgot the boxes at the shop Crowley, look inside them, I didn't really feel like going all the way back to the shop, plus it would require a miracle either way. We didn't drive here."

Crowley's mouth closed, but his eyes were still looking at Aziraphale as though he had never met this angel in his long life. It was the ~We didn't drive here~ that now had his full attention, his car.

"Oh no, we didn't, did we. We left her behind; this won't bode well."

"Don't worry, Crowley, she's out front; not sure where you want to put her, so, why don't you take care of that, and I'll start getting the boxes undone. Maybe make us Coco!"

Crowley was at the front window looking out at his car, which to him looked rather pissed off at being miracled out of her warm garage. Crowley swallowed hard, full well knowing he would hear it from the radio in the car.

"Coco? Can we have adult coco!"

Crowley had turned to face his angel, who was now, elbow deep into a box of what looked like lights, though as he watched his angel pull on the lights, he had to laugh at the display. Aziraphale looked back at Crowley with a frown that didn't fit Aziraphale's face; it was more confused than anything else.

Standing upright with a twisted bird's nest of lights, Aziraphale looked positively confused. Walking over to Aziraphale, Crowley stuck his hand out and quickly made work of the nest of lights.

"How did you, I mean, thank you, but how?"

"Snake angel, snake."

Aziraphale stood with his mouth open, watching Crowley leave the cottage to go deal with his very touchy car. He heard the laughter coming from within the cottage as Aziraphale had tears in his eyes watching Crowley try to get in the car. To Aziraphale, better yet, was when he did get in the car, and Crowley had to apologize as to her as though he was though he belonged to the car and well, he was in deep trouble.

Placing the neatly unwrapped lights over the arm of one very plush chair, Aziraphale went to the kitchen to make Coco for them both. As Crowley suggested, he would make adult coco. Peeking his head back out of the kitchen looking through the window, he could see Crowley still trying to get his car to behave, even having placed a very warm garage right in front of the car, who still would not budge.

It seemed to Aziraphale as though quite a bit of time had passed with Crowley out in the cold, no jacket, nothing just his sweatpants. Snapping to keep the Coco at a perfect temperature, Aziraphale went to look out the window again. Squinting, he could see Crowley still in the car, but it hadn't moved, and upon closer inspection, Crowley was shivering.

"Oh, dear, this will not do."

Putting on his coat, Aziraphale grabbed a blanket that somehow, someway was still an extraordinarily warm temperature. Marching out to the car, he stopped just at the side of it. Crowley saw his angel and tried to stop him, but he was so cold nothing was moving.

"Excuse me, but I think you have the wrong idea, old girl. It's the holidays, and in my excitement, I had brought us here. I thought you were within the miracle of moving, but you were not, so my apologies. Though, the reason you are here now is the most important thing I left behind."

Crowley didn't move in his absolute fear of what the car would do now, he was already freezing, and she was not listening to him at all.

"You see, I left everything for the holiday at home in the shop. Well, when it occurred to me, I realized you were left as well, so I quickly miracled the most important thing here. You included. Might I ask for you to go into the garage and see what Crowley and I made sure to do for you?"

The Bentley seemingly growled at Aziraphale, but he didn't move; he bowed at his waist as though the car were the most critical object for the holiday. Her wheels started to move her forward, and with a snap, the garage door slowly swung open.

There was a hesitation, then the driver side door open, letting Crowley get out. Inside the garage, stars and lights lit up every corner, floated through the very air inside. She felt the warmth on her icy frame, and Aziraphale saw her relax, he never would have believed it before, but the car settled.

As soon as she was inside, very warm, soft blankets covered her, helping to warm her, and as the door closed behind her, Aziraphale had gathered Crowley up in the same very warm and soft blankets.

"Oh dear, why didn't you wear anything else? Let's get you inside before you freeze completely."

Crowley nuzzled his nose into Aziraphale's neck, having been picked up. Aziraphale shivered, feeling an ice cold nose digging into his neck for warmth and because he smelt like cookies. Making quick work of it, the decorating came to an end, and the lights strewn over the boxes.

Aziraphale placed Crowley on one of the bigger setees and went back in for the hot Coco. Holding adult coco mugs, Aziraphale got in behind Crowley, who felt like an ice cube. Pulling the blankets up around the two of them, he handed Crowley his Coco.

"Careful it's rather warm, but it should help thaw you out a bit."

Crowley nodded, but even as the hot Coco touched his lips and slid down his throat, he hissed at it. Aziraphale heard the hiss and was worried that Crowley wasn't warming up.

Pulling the blanket tighter up around them, Aziraphale remembered a human trick to warming someone up who was in dire need of it. This to him was a dire need; his snake was shivering and hissing at hot Coco. How dare!

With a snap of his fingers, both he and Crowley were naked; it was time for Aziraphale to hiss at how cold Crowley was against him. Crowley's eyes widened, feeling his clothes disappear and then the heat of Aziraphale behind him. Crowley pressed himself closer to Aziraphale's body before saying anything, hearing the same little hiss again, but he felt warm.

Neither said anything for a moment or two, both adjusting to the heart and the cold of the other. The Coco was finally taking it's place in Crowley's stomach, warming him from the inside while an angel warmed him from the outside.

"Better Crowley?"

"Oh, much angel, where'd you get the idea to remove our clothing?"

"It's a human trick, I watched some ambulance shows, and they showed it a bunch of times. So, I thought it couldn't hurt to try."

"Oh, and here I thought you were trying to be cheeky..."

"Just drink your Coco Crowley, good lord. Although...."

"Now who's being cheeky!"


End file.
